A Rafting we will go
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: CJ decides to go rafting with her friends... without asking for permission to go...WARNING - will contain spanking of minor DON'T LIKE DON'T READ - may also contain some mild language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I understand this is very short... just the set up... **

It was summer time again. A wonderful time of year with sunshine, warmth and enough spare time to socialize as much as a teenager could want. 'The Gang' got together as often as possible. CJ and Steven introduced those who enjoyed biking to the trails through their local park. They went to the local beach at least once a week together and ran movie marathons every weekend.

July passed in a blur. Tony and Ziva in contrast were extremely busy at work and got to spend little time with together. But they were very happy that CJ was enjoying herself so much and being as social as in the past it had been mainly just her and Steven. Gibbs dropped in on occasion to eat with CJ and hang around if Tony and Ziva were out of town. But even then he didn't see her very much, or at least not on her own. He agreed with CJ's parents it was nice to see her social, happy and compared to last summer's emotional explosions this one was passing in a relatively quiet manner.

And then late one afternoon they got a phone call.

"Hello Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Yes"

"This is Charlottesville General Hospital."

Tony who had been standing when he first answered the phone dropped into the front seat of the car as the blood drained from his face.

"Yes" his shaky voice triggered a response from Ziva who was now standing beside him.

"Your daughter was in a rafting accident" before the receptionist had an opportunity to finish he was asking questions.

"Is she hurt? Is she ok? Who was she with? Are they all ok?" not giving a chance for the woman on the other end of the line to even finish.

"Your daughter is fine, just a few scrapes and bruises but we can't release a minor to anyone but a parent or guardian."

"Yes. Of course. We will be there shortly. Well no not shortly. We are out of town ourselves and you said Charlottesville, right?"

"Yes sir, Charlottesville General Hospital."

"It will be several hours before we can get there we are just outside of DC. Will she be ok?"

"Yes sir we will have the police officer stay with her in the waiting area, she no longer requires medical treatment or care."

By the time Tony finally hung up the phone Ziva was pacing back and forth beside the vehicle. He stood, and drew her into his arms. "She's ok, she's ok." And to himself he thought, until I get a hold of her. He could feel his wife calm quickly. They arranged for the rest of the team and Jimmy's assistant to continue at the crime scene and both of them got into the car and began the over two and half hour drive to Charlottesville. Most of the trip was travelled in silence but when they were about 30 minutes from their destination they began speculating how their daughter had ended up in Charlottesville injured in a rafting accident when she was supposed to be biking with 'the gang' back in DC.


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier that same day….

As Tony and Ziva were rushing around the house getting ready to go to work, knowing they were heading directly to a crime scene and not to NCIS headquarters, CJ sat eating her oatmeal at the table still half asleep.

"Hey, CJ what are you and the gang up to today?" Ziva asked as they donned their jackets and ball caps.

"We're all headed over to Hanlon Park and going through the trails there for the day. We thought we'd pack a lunch and go a little further since it is supposed to be such a beautiful day."

Kissing her on the top of the head and patting her on the back Ziva answered "Have fun, be safe, we will see you later tonight."

"Sure thing, mom" and she went back to eating breakfast slowly.

She wasn't meeting Steven for another couple of hours so she showered, dressed and packed her lunch at a leisurely pace while listening to her ipod. When the time came she collected her things into her smaller backpack and headed off to Steven's. From there the two friends biked to the Hanlon Park trail and waited for the rest of the gang to show.

Instead of arriving on bikes as expected everyone was packed into a small pickup truck being driven by Owen's older brother. CJ was the first to speak as Avery jumped down from the back of the truck.

"What's going on? I thought we were going to bike the trail today… it's going to be a bit hard without bikes… don't ya think?"

"We got a better plan" Owen called over excitedly.

"Better plan, let's hear it"

"Davon is going into Charlottesville to meet a friend and he said he'd drop us off in Shenandoah Park so that we can go rafting and then he'll pick us up on his way back home at the other entrance down river."

Steven and CJ answered in unison "Sweet".

It wasn't until the entire crew was packed in both the front and back of the pickup and they were headed out of town that CJ sensed a slight flutter. But it was just that 'slight' and so was easily ignored. Too much fun was to be had and it was a beautiful day.

They kept to back roads as they thought they might get stopped with that many teens in the pickup on the main routes and so the trip took almost 3 hours. Davon dropped them all off with their rafting "equipment" if it could be called that. It was an inflatable dingy, and a few upscale air mattresses. No one had swim gear, towels, helmets, and they only had 1 paddle for the dingy.

The 8 teens ate their lunches on the trip and so everyone decided it was best if they left everything they didn't need on the river in the truck so that it wouldn't get lost. The list of belongings left behind included, backpacks, changes of clothing, cell phones, ipods and wallets. Plans were made for Davon to meet them down river at 16:00 so that everyone could be back in DC without being missed.

As CJ surveyed the scene the flutter returned to her in a flash but was quickly forgotten as the excitement rose in the band of buddies that surrounded her.

The river ran through a gorge with cliffs on either side of the river. They weren't particularly high but well over a story and in some locations almost 2 stories. The location that Davon had left them was one of a few spots along the river that you could easily walk to the water. Carrying their equipment the friends made their way to the water's edge. It was at this time that they divided up who was going with whom and on what floatation device they were making the trip down river.

Owen and Ashley were on one air mattress, Steven and CJ on the other and the rest were all in the dingy. Since the river had many rocks, twists and turns they put the dingy in the lead so that they could yell back to the air mattresses what was coming up ahead.

They travelled for almost an hour floating along at a good pace but still able to maintain control of even the poor substitute for proper rafting equipment. They were all soaking wet, those on the air mattresses had gotten wet almost immediately and thought it "unfair" that their dingy floating pals were still dry on such a hot day and spent several minutes splashing and playing to get everyone equally wet. Taking a break before the larger rapids the teens sat off to the side of the river where there was about 3 feet of crushed stone before the gorge wall. They sat talking, joking and making fun of each other for a short time before Avery pointed out they had no idea how long it would take to get to their meeting spot and so they should get moving.

Piling back onto the river navigation devices as previously assigned the friends headed towards the more rapidly moving water. The first few hundred feet were a blast, the great speed and need to steer around larger rocks heightened the exhilaration of the trip. The dingy was getting farther and farther ahead as it was better able to plot a course through the gorge. And with the spreading distance, the ability to communicate dwindled. Atti finally got the dingy pulled over to the side with great effort to wait for the others, he didn't think it safe to separate. So as Atti, Avery, Ainsley and Drew stood watching Owen and Ashely came around the bend at an alarming speed and by the looks on their faces had no control over their meager air mattress. Flung around the corner by the rushing water the air mattress was thrown against a large rock smack in the middle of the river. Ashley was able to grab a hold of the rock and hold on tight fear blazing in her eyes.

Owen however was not so lucky and drifted down river body surfing, limbs flying all over trying to get traction on something to slow himself down or get to the edge.

Steven and CJ witnessed the whole scene from behind unable to help but using the disaster ahead of them to maneuver around to the rock. They rescued Ashley and dragged themselves to the edge of the river. Meanwhile Atti, Ainsley, Avery and Drew made a human chain and hung out into the river to grab Owen as he sailed by. Leaving all the equipment behind they group met where Owen lay on the stones crying out in agony. Ashely was bleeding badly from a cut on her leg but otherwise they were the only two injured.

CJ having taken the most first aid jumped to the assist her friends. She secretly thanked her family for insisting she took the course and kept it up to date. She had always complained, when would a kid need to do first aid?

CJ started assessing the layout of where they ended up. Deep in the gorge with probably about 18 to 20 foot wall, only a 3 foot landing of stone where they were now accumulated. Upriver a few hundred feet was a "less" steep incline that might be able to be scaled in running shoes and without ropes.

While wrapping Drew's shirt around Ashely's leg in hopes of stopping some of the bleeding CJ started to bark orders.

"OK guys listen… we need to go get help… Ashely can you walk with that cut?"

"With help ya"

"Ok, Drew, Avery and Atti you guys go back up river to that spot there" pointing to the location CJ had picked out as easiest to get up and down "help Ashely get out and go to the closest rangers shed. I can hear campers so there has to be one nearby. One of you stay at the top of the gorge so that help will know where we are down here. The others go onto the hospital with Ashley after sending help. You need to tell help that Owen is not getting out of here on his own steam. We'll need something to carry him out with."

Making sure they repeated back the instructions and understood what to do CJ let the rescue party leave.

That left Owen laying on his back on the stones, moaning about his leg hurting like "a son of a bitch" , Steven, CJ and Ainsley.

Ainsley whispered to the others so that Owen couldn't hear," how long do you think we will be down here? What do we do now?"

"Don't know and keep Owen's mind off his leg. We have NOTHING with us. Absolutely no supplies and it is getting later which means if we don't dry out before the sun goes down and we are still here, we are all going to get very cold."

It was easy at first to keep talking or joking. But soon the reality of the situation had over taken them and shock was now a problem with Owen the four kids grew silent. CJ tried a few times to keep up the chatter, but it just didn't work. Soon it was the chattering of teeth that could be heard. CJ was listening intently for some indication that someone was coming. Steven gestured to CJ to follow him off to the side while Ainsley patted Owen telling him not to worry they'd be out in a jiffy now.

"Do you think they're coming back any time soon?" Steven enquired.

"I don't know. The station may have been quite far, and it would have taken them a while to get Ashley up the gorge and to the station. And then they have to send specialized equipment to get Owen out. I really don't think it is unreasonable that we have had to wait this long. That being said, I'm freezing, tired, hungry and soon I'm going to start to panic" CJ answered with wry smile.

"As long as you think they sent help, otherwise I will go and see what I can find."

"NO Steven, you need to stay, we don't want to split up anymore, and you don't want to try and get up the gorge on your own now that it is heading towards night time."

Waiting was not a pleasurable experience for CJ at the best of times and this was pure torture. She all but given up hope when she heard Atti's voice. "This way… this way.. they're down this way."

CJ did not believe in any deity but at that moment she thanked GOD profusely for sending them help before she went completely mad. Two EMS workers and Atti made their way down the gorge carefully and at a turtle's pace. They had brought a carrying device that looked like the back half of a human shaped Egyptian sarcophagus and blankets. It took all of them, teens and EMS workers, to get Owen into the contraption. Wrapping him in the blankets they began the treacherous journey up the gorge. Owen was no light weight and so with help having arrived and things falling into place CJ was able to start joking again.

"Owen when we are through here I am putting you on a diet because if I ever have to carry you out of ANYWHERE again I want you at least 50 lbs lighter."

Everyone laughed. That felt better. The banter continued in between the instructions given by the EMS workers of where to stand, climb and lift. An hour after the paramedics arrived they were all finally sitting in the back of the ambulance.

It was at the very moment that the ambulance doors closed and the EMS worker wrapped CJ in a blanket that the flutter in her stomach turned into a growling, snarling beast. WHAT THE HELL WHERE THEY THINKNG? This was such a BAD idea. HER parents were going to FREAK. Thinking her shivering was due to cold the EMS guy wrapped another blanket around CJ.


	3. Chapter 3

Teeth chattering, wrapped in several blankets, watching her friends being tended by the EMS workers CJ sat in the back of the warm ambulance thinking it would have been better if she'd been killed in the accident. She was going to end up dead by the end of the night and had hours ahead of her to think about her impending doom.

Steven sensing that CJ was no longer in control now that she didn't NEED to be, pulled her close and kissed her cheek ever so gently. CJ snapped out of her reverie and stared at Steven, he had never done anything like that before. Looking into his eyes she saw love, affection and a strength she didn't have at that very moment. Smiling she lay her head on his shoulder and tried to remember to breath.

It was a 40 minute drive to the closest hospital and Owen groaned with every bump in the road. Each passing moment tormented CJ. She liked being in control, and when you are the 15 year old passenger in the back of an ambulance you have NO control over the situation. And that bothered CJ as she couldn't figure a way out of what was happening or going to happen.

Arriving at the hospital the staff helped load Owen onto a stretcher and wheeled him directly into see a doctor. The bonus of having an accident in a smaller town, you got immediate attention at the hospital. Davon having been called by Drew was already there and gave everyone their backpacks.

The nursing staff started processing the new arrivals and sent them all to the waiting room until someone could check them out. CJ started pacing, fast and furious, up and down the length of the waiting room. She didn't have a spinning chair to use to calm her down, bring her thoughts into focus and so she paced. The tempo of said pace increased exponentially when a police officer came to take their statements. They were told that it was standard procedure when accidents occurred.

Everyone spoke to the officer one at a time in the corridor just to the left of the waiting room. CJ continued to pace, and the officer was eyeing CJ suspiciously. When Steven returned from his "chat" with the police he roughly told CJ to sit down and shut up." Why? " She asked angrily "it is how I think."

"Well Miss Thinker, the cop over there is watching you and is NOW asking if anyone was taking drugs, CJ she means YOU."

"That's idiotic, none of us do that sort of thing, that would be just stupid!"

The irony of her statement was lost on her but not Steven and he had to suppress the laugh that tried very hard to escape.

Sitting down to make Steven happy CJ waited anything but patiently for her turn with the officer. When it arrived she had pulled herself together enough to give a complete and honest assessment of the situation and how it occurred. Living with interrogators helped CJ know what to expect from such a situation.

In the end the officer shared with her that the Park officials had every right to press trespassing charges as they had all entered illegally. CJ stopped breathing, her eyes grew large and all she could think about was having to explain to her parents or Gibbs why she was arrested. But luckily because of the accident the ranger felt that the group had 'learned their lesson' and chosen not to. CJ started to breathe again, although in gasps.

Each of them had a turn with the doctor who asked about head injuries, soreness etc. Each of them was looked over and poked and prodded to make sure they were all in one piece. The group, excluding Owen, was allowed back into the waiting room until the staff could get a hold of parents to come and get them. Ashley had been stitched up and given antibiotics for her gash on her leg. Everyone else just had a few scrapes and bruises and hadn't really required medical treatment at all. Together they waited and before the first parents started to arrive Davon came out and told them that Owen was on his way to surgery to "fix" his dislocated hip. Everyone cringed when they heard the report and then as a group they stood and a spontaneous group hug transpired. There was no need for words, they all knew that they were thankful to be in one piece and that Owen would be back home in no time raising hell.

One by one the parents arrived, spoke to the officer who was in charge of releasing each of them into parental custody and took their child home. CJ didn't need to be told that it would take her parents a long time to get her. They had been on their way to a crime scene north of DC when they left this morning. And it was crime scene, not something that was easy to just walk away from. The inner conflict raged, she wanted them there, to prove that she was alright, so that they could see they needn't worry anymore. But she had no interest in any conversation that would follow the initial relief.

Eventually she sat at the far end of the waiting area where she could see the long corridor to the entrance one of her parents would eventually walk through. She gently banged her head against the wall as she dug her hands into the pockets of her sweatshirt. The young officer, who was likely bored out of his tree, came and sat in the chair next to CJ even though there wasn't another person in the room and he could have chosen anywhere to sit. CJ didn't acknowledge him and he sat quietly for some time. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure how to read this kid, he wasn't used to dealing with teens and this one was particularly strange. From all accounts from the rest of the group, this one had taken charge of the situation, gotten help, kept the group left behind together and administered what first aid she had available to her. She then kept making jokes and jovially poking the injured friend to keep him focused and not panicking. But then as soon as they got to the hospital she'd flipped out, to the point where they had taken blood and urine to ensure she hadn't consumed any illegal substances, which she hadn't. She participated in the questioning in a controlled and guarded manner. And now she sat there calmly staring down the hall, waiting to be picked up.

Finally he spoke up "You OK?" smiling at her in hopes to open some line of communication.

"Yep" was her only response, she didn't even turn to face him, or take her eyes off the corridor.

"You had quite a day today" he ventured again a few minutes later.

"Yep" was her only response yet again.

Not easily swayed he tried again with a different tactic. "Who's coming to get you?"

"Don't know" she said flippantly.

The look of worry that flashed across his face made her quickly change her answer. "It's not that no one cares, but my parent's jobs don't always allow them to leave so sometimes my uncle shows up at times like these."

"Times like these?" he asked with a quizzical look "you get into rafting accidents often then do you?"

The corner of her mouth turned up, that was a good sign he thought.

"NO, I do NOT get into rafting accidents often, this is my first one of those" offering the famous DiNozzo smile.

"Well then, what do you mean by times like 'these'?"

"Ahhahh… times I find myself in …. Need of retrieval." CJ concluded that telling a police officer about her antics was probably not a great idea even though she'd never crossed the line into doing something illegal.

"So you haven't had any rafting accidents but you have had need of been retrieved?"

"Yep" but this time her affirmative response was good-humored.

"You going to tell me about these instances in which retrieval was necessary?"

"I think I will have to plead the 5th" CJ answered quickly, again smiling at the officer.

He laughed unhindered before replying. "I wasn't always I cop, I went to high school too you know."

"I'm sure you did, but you probably weren't picked up by your uncle in 6th grade for forging your father's signature on a punishment note."

"Noooo… you are right about that one… that didn't happen to me until I was a Junior in high school."

CJ's shocked looked had him continue. "Like I said, I wasn't always a cop."

The conversation continued with the two sharing stories about school and growing up, becoming a cop and CJ mentioned in passing what her parents did for a living.

During a pause in the conversation CJ resumed her scrutiny of the corridor. And the officer once again took to watching her. He caught a glimpse of the panic that kept trying to breakout flash in her eyes before she was able to conceal it once again. It was just after one of these flashes that he asked. "Unlike your friends I get the feeling you don't really want someone to pick you up, you could sit here all night."

"Yep" her worried tone conveying the sense of dread that was building in her chest and gut.

"If I had ever been in your shoes I think I would be like you, rather than them" he said waving his hand towards the rest of the waiting room, indicating those of her friends that had already been picked up.

It was her turn to ask the questions this time "Why's that?"

"Well… once my parents had assessed that I was still in one piece and not permanently disfigured… they would go through the roof… my father had a nasty way of ending those sorts of conversations…." He trailed off hoping to have conveyed his message without having to explain further.

"Yep" with a huff of a laugh "that sounds like my family" CJ concluded nodding her head.

They sat in silence again for quite some time before the hiss of the sliding doors could be heard from the far end of the corridor. And through them stepped a very menacing pair. Dressed in their crime scene NCIS jackets, ball caps, badges hanging from their waist bands and guns visible at their sides they drew the officer's attention immediately. Walking with an air of authority both strode down the corridor leaving no doubt about how they were feeling and what they were thinking. CJ not wanting to make eye contact anytime soon turned to watch the officer. His reaction to the imposing pair was actually humorous. CJ knew that her parents' presence often demanded respect from those around them but it was interesting to see if from the outside looking in.

The officer stood and held out his hand to introduce himself when they were within 10 feet of CJ's current position. She kept her head down and hands in her pockets. She made no move to join her family. The officer having spent the past few hours talking with her understood exactly how she felt and hadn't expected her to jump up and hug them as did many of the other kids that night. He liked CJ, and having been in her shoes on several occasions himself decided he would use this opportunity to help her out however he could.

He explained what had happened in full detail accumulated from the questioning of the teens. He then explained how CJ had handled herself, the situation and even though she was the youngest in the group she held it together and led the way. He left out the part of her little "melt down" and them checking her for drugs. They didn't need that information and really it wasn't necessary for the story. CJ listened intently to his rendition, she was pleased that he was sticking up for her, she understood what he was doing.

But that inevitable time came when there was nothing left to be said and it was time for them all to leave. CJ stood, still not raising her head to look at them, she didn't want to see the disappointment in their faces or the worry that still may linger. She approached them and was surprised when her mother pulled her into her chest and hugged her tightly. CJ's arms were pinned at her side and so she stood there accepting the hug awkwardly. When Ziva finally let go Tony did the same, drawing her into his arms and holding her while he repeatedly kiss the top of her head. CJ was confused and a little frustrated, she hadn't expected this sort of response and it caught her off guard she had to fight to keep the tears the welled in her eyes from falling.

"Thank you officer, is there anything else we need to do?" Tony asked as he turned to head towards the door.

"No sir, safe trip home" giving a tense wave as he sent the family on their way.


	4. Chapter 4

They exited the hospital and headed towards the vehicle, it was when CJ hesitated slightly in her beeline for the car that Tony landed a solid smack to her ass accompanied by "don't even think about it, get in the car NOW." The fury blazing in her own eyes was reflected in his when she turned to him and hissed "Don't even think about WHAT?"

Ziva's "TONY" and death stare of her own shut the pair up and everyone got in and fastened seatbelts in an uncomfortable silence.

CJ stuffed her hands back into her pockets and rested her head on the window. She closed her eyes in hopes of drifting off to sleep or at least escape the claustrophobic atmosphere of the car. But instead the horror film that was the afternoon began to play in her head, the dangerous drive in the back of the pickup, the inappropriate equipment for rafting, the accident, the wait, the carrying Owen out of the gorge and finally the trip to the hospital in the back of an ambulance. Yikes, the replay really didn't look good, she was very glad at that moment that there was no way her parents could truly "see" what had transpired this afternoon.

The car ride was in eerie silence for about 20 minutes until the grumbling of CJ's stomach was heard. She didn't say anything but kept staring out the window.

"You hungry?" Tony asked casually.

"Yep" CJ returned to her one word non committal answers.

It was another 2 hours before they were likely to get home so Tony pulled off at the next rest stop restaurant and the family hauled themselves out of the vehicle and in to get something to eat. They placed there order at one end of the counter and followed the line across to pick up their food. The only words any of them spoke were to the cashier and then only enough to make sure they got the food they wanted. Sitting at a circular table they spread themselves out with equal spacing around the table. CJ made sure to keep her head down, she didn't want eye contact to signal she wanted any conversation to begin.

Regardless of her intentions Ziva had other plans. Thinking that a public space might be a good place to start this conversation as the audience would force the tone to remain civil and at a volume that might not break ear drums. "Are you feeling ok CJ?"

"Yep" not looking up or engaging in any other physical manner.

"Really? It sounded like you had quite the afternoon, I thought maybe you might be feeling out of order?"

CJ automatically corrected her mother's idiom as she had for her entire life "out of sorts, mom, not out of order, a toilet can be out of order, a person is out of sorts".

"Sorts, well that does not make any sense either, people do not have sorts." Ziva responded as she naturally did to being corrected by anyone.

"Are your sorts out of order" Ziva purposefully messed up to try and draw her daughter into the conversation. Instead CJ just rolled her eyes and returned to ravenously eating her food. Until her stomach had started to make itself known by complaining loudly CJ hadn't realized how hungry she was. With everything that had happened food had been far down the list of concerns.

Ziva wasn't getting anywhere fast with her line of questioning and so decided to change tactics. "I thought you were going biking at Hanlon Park today."

CJ recognized that the statement was leading to the conclusion that she had lied about her plans. And she had no intention of adding lying to the long list of wrong doings for the day. Lying was a big "no no" in the DiNozzo/David household and often trumped all other misdemeanors when it came to meting out punishment. Therefore CJ had to start explaining and come to her own defense.

"We were going to."

"Really?" Tony interjected.

"Yes" came CJ's sarcastic reply before she could reign herself in.

The perfectly copied Gibbs stare from her father got her under control pretty quick and she started again.

"Yes, Steven and I biked over to the Hanlon Park trails, actually.." CJ slowed down as she thought things through first "our bikes are still over there."

"How then, may I ask, did you go from being at Hanlon Park trails planning on biking for the day to Shenandoah Park rafting?"

Exhaling quickly and deeply CJ chanced a quick peek at her father's face. He was calm but the anger, worry, disappointment showed through as if it were written in words. And really it was their public location that was keeping the decibel level of his voice where it was; so CJ chose to continue the conversation here to keep this from becoming a one way yelling match.

"Everyone showed up in Davon's truck, all at once, and they had come up with the rafting plan. We discussed it and plans changed. I really didn't know anything about it until about 10 this morning."

"So you thought piling 9 teenagers into one small pickup truck and driving 2 and half hours to ANOTHER state to go rafting was an acceptable change of plans. One that you didn't need to pass by us." Gesturing between Ziva and himself with his index finger.

CJ decided that the question was rhetorical and didn't answer.

"Well, what do you have to say" the tone of his voice starting to sound dangerous.

"Not at the time, no, we were going to be back at the same time, it was another outdoor activity, we just went with the flow so to speak." Even as the words were falling out of her mouth she realized they didn't sound all that good, but it was too late.

"Went with the flow, didn't think you needed to clear going to a different state, going to be back at the same time, REALLY CJ, you obviously weren't thinking at all."

That statement hurt CJ, she may not have been thinking when the plans were made but she sure was when everything went very wrong. Now the dilemma in her head was do you bring up that point, because it quickly brings the how dangerous the choice was to the forefront. Deciding that highlighting the time she was thinking would be definitely out shadowed by the poor decisions that got her into the situation in the first place she remained quiet. But shot him a glare that would rival one of his own.

"Watch it CJ, you are already on ice so thin…" and he trailed off shaking his head.

They were soon finished eating and everyone headed silently back out to the car. The next two hours locked in a small space listening to her parents rant at her for something she already felt very bad about was not what she wanted to do, but had little choice but to comply. Sliding into the backseat, fastening her seatbelt she resumed her previous position. Again the day's activities rolled as a screen play passed her closed eyes. She really did need a way to replace those images.

Once they were on the highway again they started their diatribe of lectures, not making good choices, following the crowd, putting herself in danger, not letting them know where she was. The list was endless… and not once did they mention all the good things that she had done. So with very little of the trip left CJ finally lost it, in her most angry tone she began.

"I have just sat here for 2 hours listening to you ramble on about all the things I did WRONG… can you remember or think about even just ONE of the things I did RIGHT… we might have gotten ourselves into a mess… but "I" made sure we got OUT of the mess in the BEST possible way… I made sure we got the HELP we needed, I DID A GOOD JOB at that… can you NOT for ONE minute THINK about THAT…"

In a rare moment of the universe both Tony and Ziva were speechless. They looked at each other and then back out to the road. They sat quiet for quite some time, mulling over what their daughter had just said. She was right on some level, they were very proud of her. The young police officer had been impressed with her abilities and how she had handled the situation as well. They sort of forgot that with all the discussion of what went wrong that they should probably throw in a few words about what went right. Both having come to the same conclusion traded glances and Ziva nodded to Tony for him to take the lead.

"We are very proud of what you did do in an emergency. Constable Jorgens was impressed with how you held the group together and got everyone the help they needed. Our discussion of what went wrong is to so that you don't ever have to be in that situation again. So that you can see where previous decisions have an effect on future decisions and can lead to big problems."

"And you don't think freezing my ass off while keeping Owen awake and lucid, or hauling his ass up the 20 foot steep gorge or riding in the back of an ambulance is enough to keep me from making THAT mistake again? What do you think I'm stupid?"

"We do not think you are stupid" Ziva lovingly interjected.

"It's not that at all, it's that we want to make sure you never end up in a similar situation again." Tony said calming down.

"Hummmph" letting her head fall against the glass of the window once again she realized that they were almost home.

The remainder of the trip was in silence although it didn't feel quite as awkward as when they had all gotten in the vehicle several hours ago. It was very late and everyone was very tired as it had been a long day both emotionally and physically.

After parking the car in the driveway they all made their way into the house going their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – this chapter contains the corporal punishment of a minor – DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Tony went to kitchen to get a drink and wait until CJ was out of the shower and back in her room. He replayed the evening in his head. How was it that his daughter could get herself into these messes? But it didn't take long to think before he realized that he too hadn't been a stranger to trouble and that he was thankful that CJ had her head screwed on straighter than he had at the same age. He probably wouldn't have dealt as well as she did in the same situation. That being said he wasn't going to let this pass without reinforcing that dangerous decisions lead to serious consequences in life and at home.

Hearing the shower turn off and CJ moving around he made his way up the stairs carefully. He was leaning against the wall outside her bedroom when she walked past, giving him only a cursory glance as she entered the room. He followed her in and shut the door behind them. She sat in the middle of the bed still brushing out her long dark hair while he moved the chair over to beside the bed and sat in it putting his feet up on the bed beside her.

Leaning back in the chair he sat watching his daughter. She continued to brush her hair but returned his gaze not breaking eye contact the whole time. She waited a long while before putting the brush on the night stand and finally opening her mouth to speak… she did so slowly and chose her words carefully.

"Dad… I won't ever… ever … do something that dangerous again… I promise with all my heart… really I do… I think… that… having to deal with the fall out of the decision… and having to watch it replay every time I close my eyes… that's punishment enough….. don't you think?" her eyes looking at the blankets on the bed rather than her father's face.

Tony snorted out a quick laugh. "CJ if you think that lovely little monologue is going to get you out of a licking you are sorely mistaken."

"It was worth a try?" CJ replied, giving him a rueful smile.

"Yes, I can see it was worth a try, but it wasn't ever going to be successful. We haven't even discussed that by entering the gorge where you did you entered the park illegally. You COULD have been charged with trespassing."

"I know" CJ sounding dejected. "But the police said that the ranger didn't press charges because he thought the accident had taught as enough of a lesson. I really do think you should take a page out of his book" she tried again.

"Not going to happen, peanut, not going to happen."

He didn't use her pet name very often but when he did it filled CJ up with warmth and love, which at times like these was such a contrast to what was about to happen.

"I will give you a choice though" Tony offered.

Looking skeptical CJ asked "what choice"?

"It has been a very, very long day for all of us. We can deal with the rest of this in the morning rather than right now if you want". He meant it as a true compromise as he could imagine CJ was beyond exhausted making taking a licking that much harder. And although he wanted to drive the message home, he didn't want her to be unable to cope.

"Wait! Wait! so that I have what's going to happen in the morning playing alongside what already happened today in my brain as I try to go to sleep! You have got to be joking RIGHT?"

"I'm not joking, but by the sounds of it you would prefer to just get it over with" tussling her hair as he stood.

CJ remained seated; at times like these waiting instructions was easier than anticipating what was expected of her.

Gesturing for her to move over he sat on the edge of the bed and patted his leg to indicate where he expected her to end up.

It took CJ a few seconds to catch her breath, pull herself together and make her way to standing in front of him. He took her carefully by the arm and assisted her in bending over his knee. Turning his body so that her torso was supported by the bed he adjusted how she was positioned. CJ for her part kept reminding herself to breath, it would be over soon and she could go to bed and maybe there was a chance of forgetting that this day ever happened. A slim chance but sleep would hopefully be kind to her.

Gently lowering her pajama bottoms Tony placed his left hand warmly in the middle of CJ's back and that gesture was drastically contrasted by the heavy handed smack that he landed in the middle of her upturned backside.

"OWW… that hurt" CJ complained.

"It's a spanking CJ what were you expecting" Tony sarcastically asked.

"That you understood everything I went through today and would go easy on me" CJ suggested.

With a smile and a shake of his head Tony answered "I AM going easy on you, if my father had to travel 120 miles after having to leave work to pick me up from the custody of a police officer in a hospital I would have been feeling his belt, not his hand." And with that he landed another solid smack.

CJ deciding quickly that she should count herself lucky and keep her mouth shut before he changed his mind didn't say another word.

Tony understanding that his daughter was now in a much more accepting frame of mind began laying several more stinging swats. CJ didn't move, complain or make any more sounds. Another flurry of swats landed. The turmoil that was in CJ's head prevented her from reacting to the increasing burning on her ass. It seemed as though she had 'used up' all of her emotions and was literally spent. But with a final onslaught of what seemed like impossibly hard smacks the flood gates of hell opened up and CJ was sobbing uncontrollably. Not because of the spanking, that didn't help matters, but because she finally let everything go. She allowed the emotions to wash over her and she cried. Tony laid one final smack before replacing her bottoms to their rightful place. CJ although still quite upset moved quickly to be lying down in bed, Tony helping her to get under the covers.

"I'll sit with you until you fall asleep if you think that will help."

CJ only nodded through the tears and sobs. He sat up on the bed with his feet outstretched in front and his hand soothingly caressing in her still wet hair.

It was times like these that Tony reflected on being a father. How in the world did he of all people become a father? He had always been awkward around kids. At work he'd tried to connect with them and was never successful. Even McGee was able to deal more easily with kids. Gibbs was a natural which was strange but watching him you knew he'd make a great dad. But not Tony… yet out of the group… he was the only one with a child. And to top it off, a child like him.

He sat for long after CJ fell asleep. He watched her breathing change from a hitched sob to a slow rhythmic cadence of sleep.

Well into the middle of the night he finally pulled himself up, kissed her forehead and whispered "Please stay safe, I don't know how I'd live without you."


	6. Chapter 6

CJ was woken by Ziva flicking on her light and demanding she get ready to leave as soon as possible. CJ rolled over confused and still very tired. Having had only 5 hours of sleep she was unable to put together a coherent thought. In a haze she dragged her sorry butt out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Even though she'd showered the evening before she jumped through the hot water again in hopes of waking up. When she made her way into the kitchen both parents were there consuming their usual morning fare: Ziva a fruit smoothie and Tony a coffee.

"Why, may I ask, did you drag me out of bed?" a grumpy CJ asked.

"You're going to spend the next few days with Gibbs'" Ziva said.

Not thinking that was a complete enough explanation CJ continued "Why?"

"You think after yesterday's stunt you're going to be allowed to hang out alone? Really CJ you're smarter than that" Tony offered.

"WHAT?" she was unable to keep the anger out of her voice "I would think that you would understand after what I went through yesterday and YOUR reinforcement of that lesson I would even think about adventuring farther than the front yard?"

"Not taking that chance" he said with a finality that led CJ to understand the conversation was over whether she wanted it to be or not.

Stomping off towards her room she called over her shoulder "Do I need to pack a bag or am I coming home tonight?"

"Just take what you need for the day, we'll pick you up on the way home from the office".

When in her room CJ emailed 'the gang' to make sure everyone was doing alright and that they had all made it home safely. Then she sent a separate email just to Steven.

Steven,

You always wondered when I would ever be grounded. Well they didn't say those words but my parents are shipping me off to Gibbs' place for the next few days so that I am no ALONE during the day. I would suggest that for the first time in my life I should consider myself grounded!

Hope your evening went better than mine

Have you picked up your bike yet?

CJ

Feeling better just "talking" to him she found her way downstairs with her backpack of supplies for the day and waited by the front door. She didn't have to long before they were all headed to the car and she was being dropped off in front of her uncle's place. CJ looked over her shoulder as she walked slowly up the front path at the two sitting in the car watching her every step. Did they think she was going to turn and run if they didn't see her actually cross the threshold? Shaking her head she knocked but entered not waiting for an answer knowing Gibbs wouldn't be there to greet her as she wasn't ever a 'guest' in his home but more a family member that drops by.

As she closed the door she saw him cross through the living room from the kitchen straight towards her. The steely blue gaze was easier to read the closer he got; he definitely wasn't over what happened yesterday. Letting her backpack slide down so that it now rested at her feet she continued to enter the living room and threw herself onto the couch. He joined her sitting at the opposite end of the sofa. He maintained his glare and CJ was forced to look away first feeling very uncomfortable.

"What in heaven's name were you thinking?" he eventually spat out.

"Look…. I've already gone over this…. With many people… can we just skip it?" starting out angry and quickly reeling herself into a respectful tone as his angry glare became downright mutinous. Swallowing hard she found that she couldn't figure out where to let her eyes rest and in the end threw her head back against the couch and closed her eyes as she had done so many times yesterday in hopes that when she opened them everything would be different. But just like yesterday, when she opened them she was still in the same predicament.

"No" was his gruff answer.

Inhaling loudly and exhaling by blowing out her cheeks CJ took one last glimpse of his face before closing her eyes and describing for what felt like the thousandth time the events that had transpired the day before.

"At what point did it occur to you that what you were doing was more than just a little stupid?"

"How am I supposed to answer that?" she meant it as a real question but her tone evoked a deep growl instead.

"What I mean is… what I mean is… I don' t know how to explain how I was feeling and when I was feeling it… "

"But you did know what you were doing was dangerous and wrong, RIGHT?" his terse response made her feel about two inches tall.

"YES… but it wasn't an overwhelming feeling… it was like a like flutter in my stomach… it wasn't screaming in my head… well once Owen was laying on the stones and Ashley was bleeding everywhere then it was certainly screaming… until then it was just…"

"A gut feeling?" raising his eyebrows and pursing his lips.

"Ya, is that what you talk about when you say you have a gut feeling, you have flutters?" she asked smiling, feeling like she had connected with him in a way she hadn't in a long time.

"ya, that's what I mean, you need to listen to those feelings, those are the feelings that keep you alive."

"Gotcha!"She said nodded her head exaggeratedly. Making a motion to retrieve her back pack he kept her in place on the couch.

"Never again CJ, Never make those kinds of decisions, I'm getting too old for those sorts of phone calls, got it?"

"Yes sir" giving him a loving smile and patting his knee with her hand appreciatively.

"Stand up" came his order.

"WHaaa?" she answered dumbly.

"STAND UP" he repeated with a little more force this time.

CJ stood quickly understanding that following his directions was always the right strategy. Standing with her thumbs in her front pockets and her shoulders slightly slumped, she looked over her shoulder to see what he was up to. Quickly he stood and placing a hand on her upper arm closest to him he turned her slightly. The sensation of being turned, the hand on the arm she anticipated the blistering smack that landed even if she wasn't expecting it to be that firm. Feeling a strange sense of bravery in her current quandary she asked "What was that for?"

Gibbs smiled her tone, stance and question all reminded him so much of her father after he'd delivered one of his almighty smacks to the back of his head. "For putting yourself in a dangerous situation" he answered somewhat sarcastically as she should be able to figure it out.

A second landed as she was walking away "and that's for being a cheeky DiNozzo" he answered without being asked.

They both laughed. "C'mon CJ I thought I'd use your help to fix the fence out front it is in need of some care."

They worked nonstop all morning, cutting nailing and straightening the fence. CJ hadn't spent time with her uncle in a quite a while and enjoyed the easy, quiet of their work. A few times she stood and watched him work. He looked happy.

Her family had told her how he had changed, how he'd started out 'like Tony' but life and circumstances had changed all that. Losing his first wife and daughter had almost sent him over the edge. Instead he became driven, but although the sadness still lurked behind his eyes, he laughed more often and smiled now and again.

And then Kate had died, that's what her father said anyway, and the laugh was only one of sarcasm and the smile very hard to induce.

And then Jenny died, and there was no more laugh, and the smile that much more elusive.

And then his team is split up and Langer dies. And he has to shoot agent Lee. The smile is almost non-existent and people question if he ever laughed.

And the desert trip happens. Things brighten slightly. A better sense of belonging? A new understanding of family?

CJ hammers while thinking about this man. These were the descriptions given to her by not only her parents but by Abby, Tim and Jimmy. They all have the same stories, they describe the same toughening of the shell. But CJ, she sees things differently.

She recalls as a very young child cuddling with Gibbs on the sofa and him reading her stories changing his voice to match the characters in the book, they both laughed.

She remembers how he taught her to ride her 2 wheeler, smiling the entire afternoon they spent going up and down the street.

She remembers how he took her to the batting cage and taught her to hit a ball. He shared in every smile she gave each time she hit the ball. She could hit farther than anyone in her class for years.

She remembers the summer picnics with the entire family where he tried to teach them all how to throw a football properly, and how the entire group ended up in a heap in the backyard howling with laughter.

She remembers on her thirteenth birthday him giving her a small gift and telling her she was old enough to follow rule number 9 just not at school. And opening a small red pocket knife, she remembers the smile.

She remembers the times he wasn't happy with her, or the times she'd found herself on the receiving end of one of his punishments. But they took a back seat to those happy, pleasant interactions that gave her a very different view of this man.

To CJ most of her memories were not of a scowly, growly Gibbs that everyone knew but of a loving, happy man she enjoyed being around. And maybe it was because by the time CJ was around he'd retired, he had time to enjoy the people he was around without worrying that their lives were in his hands.

She didn't know the reason she saw the world differently. It didn't matter. To her he was different. And that was just the way it was.


End file.
